one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Chise X Fulgore
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Humanoid Weapons capable of destroying whole Armies, and even whole worlds settle the score to decide who is the ULTIMATE Weapon of mass destruction. Which monster will blast apart the other? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Chise.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Fulgore.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Saikano - Hoshi no Hate (Instrumental)) Chise, someone who wishes for peace is only able to murder whole cities... Ultratech took notice of the so-called "Ultimate Weapon", and sent their own to dispatch the seemingly fragile girl capable of potentially murdering Earth; something Fulgore isn't built for... As the metal monster entered the ruined battleground, he saw many kinds of military equipment destroyed; Tanks, Fighter Jets, even the Corpses of innocent lives turned to skeletons... What was this feeling Fulgore felt? Fear? Sorrow? Despair? No. Fulgore thought; As the prototype, he isn't to feel such emotion. But before asking why, an angelic Experiment gone Wrong appeared before ARIA's Top Secret Weapon. Chise: So... You wish to join them, huh...? As Fulgore prepared his arm blades, Chise prepared her multiple weapons... Chise: Very well... You will feel the solace that is death... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.3: As Fulgore shot energy claws at what he believed was a Low-Tech weakling, Chise simply swatted the energy claws with her machine gun arm. Fulgore, resistant to the bullets, cyberported behind Chise, grabbed her by the head, threw her, cyberported AGAIN, lifted her via a Shoryuken styled move, but before the attack completes, Chise was already flying... 51.8-49.3: Chise: You don't understand my ability... Do you...? 49.2-41.6: Fulgore shot many eye beams, but Chise simply evaded them all. She then self-adapted her foot into a nuclear stomper. Chise forced Fulgore to the ground, now at the mercy of Chise's Nuclear explosions... 41.5-38.7: (An Explosion occured...) 38.6-28.2: Not wishing to die, Fulgore activated his Nuclear Reactor, and before Chise could throw in another explosion, Fulgore pierced Chise's leg, ripped his claw out, and rendering the appendage useless; though he seemed to find out what's really behind Chise's success so far- Her Wings... As Chise went to the sky again, she self-adapted again. This time, her machine gun is now a laser cannon. Now Fulgore had second thoughts about blasting Chise's wings... 28.1-9.4: Chise shot a barrage of energy blasts, easily affecting Fulgore. He needed to strike NOW, or he loses, he tried his Eye Beams one more time, it finally worked. As Chise was falling, The Metal Monster charged at her, and combo'd the crap out of Chise, but before he could give the final blow via Devastation Beam, Chise broke Fulgore's immense combo... It was an Ultra Combo as well... It was now, ALL OR NOTHING... 9.3-0.1: With Chise's Energy Cannon in the right conditions, and Fulgore's Devastation Beam primed, Chise's sweat dripped off her brow, and as it fell to the dirt, both beams fired. While the Devastation Beam at first, had the advantage, it didn't last long enough to finish the job; leaving Fulgore wide open to have a hole in his Nuclear Reactor... K.O.! A drained Chise saw the carnage she brought to even a machine... She easily felt upset as to why she couldn't become a simple, ordinary girl again. Was this fate? Was this a Curse? Is it a Permanent Cruelty? The answer is... Inconclusive. Results/Credits (Cues (TOP 50 OST) Visual Novel Action Music #44 - Full Metal Daemon Muramasa - Silver Star) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CHISE! Chise is from She, the Ultimate Weapon, created by Shin Takahashi Fulgore is from KILLER INSTINCT, owned by RAREWARE. Hoshi no Hate is from She, the Ultimate Weapon, created by Shin Takahashi Silver Star is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitroplus. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Machine themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:TV Characters